The present invention relates to a method for preventing or inhibiting corrosion in sour gas sweetening systems. More particularly, it is concerned with the reduction of corrosion occurring in the overhead system in an alkylolamine regeneration column by introducing an effective amount of ammonia scrubber bottoms liquid in the overhead system.